themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Shion Yorigami
General Information Shion Yorigami is a poverty god and one of the main antagonists of Antinomy of Common Flowers. Together with her younger sister, Joon, she robs innocent residents of Gensokyo of their wealth by bringing them misfortune. Personality Due her power making her constantly cursed with misfortune, when Shion is first introduced she had become a quiet, uncaring and submissive person, not really caring about being bossed around and berated by her younger sister. However, it seems that deep down, she wants to forge her own identity and be important in her own right, and after the events of Antinomy of Common Flowers she seems to have become independent of her sister, loitering around with Tenshi Hinanawi instead. Occasionally, she can become more passionate and suddenly start to stand up for herself, which usually coincides with releasing an enormous aura of misfortune into her surroundings. So great is her misfortune, that even just being able to eat and drink something that everyone else considers extremely disgusting makes her incredibly happy. Abilities As a poverty goddess, Shion brings misfortune to others, but is also constantly cursed with misfortune herself since she stores it inside her own body. As more and more misfortune is stored up, it'll explode at regular intervals; at this time, Shion turns into a super poverty god who scatters bad luck all around. Through Perfect Possession, she used this power to make Joon's opponents so unlucky that they'd lose for absolutely no reason. The only one unaffected by this power seems to be Tenshi Hinanawi, whose natural good luck has been considered to be inexhaustible by the poverty goddess. Since the misfortune also affects Shion, she seems to be unable to win any fight by herself, and even outside battles absolutely anything she is involved with always ends badly for her and anyone else involved. When she planned a couple of banquets with Tenshi, all the food and drinks were disgusting, and all the participants, including Tenshi, became sick or had other problems. Shion also has a very special power; having a final spell. We have yet to see Shion’s final spell attack. Story Unlike Joon, Shion actually agreed to help Rin Satsuki. During the final battle of the dream dweller incident, Shion used her powers to make the heroes lose against her. But Shion was defeated as well. This was supposed to be enough to upset the balance and erase the multiverse, but it didn’t work because Shion didn’t truly win. However, Shion has been noted as one of the only villains to make the heroes lose. Relationships Joon Yorigami Shion is Joon's older sister. Although Shion was fundamental for Joon's scheme during the events of Antinomy of Common Flowers, she seems to not hold Shion in high regard, as she often berates her and heavily insults her as soon as they get cornered, calling her a "gloomy, poor, smelly, miser who can't do anything on her own", and saying how there isn't anything good about her. Their relationship appears to somewhat improve, however, as Joon is much kinder to her sister in their scenario. Tenshi Hinanawi A celestial with apparently inextinguishable good luck, unaffected by Shion's misfortune and that became her friend after she realized that the poverty goddess' misfortune wouldn't affect her. Since, unlike everyone else, the celestial doesn't mind being near her, Shion thinks someone like Tenshi can finally make her feel happy. After almost a year after the Perfect Possession incident, the two are still seen spending time together in Gensokyo, even organizing a couple of banquets at the Hakurei Shrine. Shion seems to care a lot about Tenshi's friendship, almost starting to cry when she thought Tenshi got angry with her due to a headache. Nisemono Dearukoto Shion used to work for Nisemono, after she left Joon for a while. But Shion believes that Nisemono is still dead, which further empowers her negativity. Seija Kijin Shion is either one of the only people that Seija actually cares for, or Seija just thinks she’s useful. King Dedede Shion is still afraid of Dedede, especially after seeing all the bad things that Shadow Dedede did. Yusuke Kitagawa Yusuke doesn’t know Shion, but she heard a lot of things about him because of Metal Shine. Shion wishes she could meet him someday. Mina Shion is sometimes seen hanging out with Mina, as her powers have no effect on her. Rin Satsuki Shion agreed to help Rin with her plan. This could possibly mean that Shion shares the same views on the multiverse. Gyororo The two of them sometimes prank people, beat them up, or take their money. For some reason, they both think these things are fun. Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Villains